gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Masashige
Masashige is a platoon leader in the Kurohabaki clan and his Masamune's closest follower. He is usually seen leading a small platoon of 4 dogs. In the manga, was given the task to eliminate all the inhabitants who lived in the Kurohabaki clan's territory and he sets out in the storm with his platoon to find them. One of their first encounters was the old Mutsu general Kisaragi, who was sleeping in a small snow cave. By tricking Kisaragi, he insults him and persuades him to come out of his den. Kisaragi is easily fooled and they tear chunks of flesh out of Kisargi's neck. Masashige gives him the final blow by pushing him under the den's entrance. As they continue, they stumble into Sayako, Izou's mate and their children. They eventually kill them except Kuranosuke, Izou's eldest son, who managed to escape them. After the massacre, they return to their pack, not knowing that Kisaragi's sons are still alive. Later, when Izou and his brothers arrived in the Kurohabaki clan's base to avenge their family, they confronted Renji, one of the Kurohabaki clan's fortress guards. As Masashige and his troops went down the fortress to investigate the situation, he notices Izou's resemblence to his father and son, which he killed, and Izou and his brother immidiatly attack him. Luckily, reinforcements came and Masashige had the advantage of winning. Although Izou grabbed his neck, Masashige manage to counter attack and brings down the husky. But just as he was going to kill him, Orion rushes toward him to save Izou and attacks him. Masashige is forced to release Izou and the battle gets more tense. When Orion was nearly killed by Masamune, Izou grabs Orion and he, his brothers and Orion's friends escape. Though most of the Kurohabaki clan members were wounded, Masamune orders Masashige and his platoon to persue the Ohu soldiers and to kill them. He and his platoon manages to catch up to them in a gorge and fights Miu ( or Kazumi), Izou's brother and the battle began once more. Although it seemed as if Masashige and his clan would win, the Ohu soldiers howl in the air, causing an avalanche. Despite the loss of many Kurohabaki clan members, Masashige survives the incident and this time, he swears to catch the red Akita and to kill him. When Masashige and his new army continue to follow the Ohu soldiers, they bump into Tesshin's pack, who wouldn't allow them to take a step farther into his territory. As Masashige and his army charges toward them, Tesshin and his followers use the Battouga on them, and he manages to rip off his left ear. Saburo, Izou's brother, also attacks him and uses the spin attack on Masashige's throat, nearly killing him. As the husky would give him the finishing blow, Masashige grabs his neck, but is forced to release when Tesshin attacks him as well. The kurohabaki clan eventually surrendered because their leader was caught by the enemy. Masashige is then kept as a hostage by the Ohu soldiers in attempt to make Masamune come to their territory so they can assassinate him. After Tesshin's followers left by their leader's orders, Tesshin drops Masashige near a tree, so he can be close enough to use the Battouga on Masamune. When the Kurohabaki clan arrives, Masashige cries in regret for disappointing his leader and for failing his mission. When Masamune came up to him and asks him for his last words, he replies "Behind you....That bastard...."(refering to Tesshin, who was hidding in the tree). Masashige's condition was not heard much after his defeat by Tesshin until it was revealed in the later chapters that he was still alive. The wounded Masashige wandered helplessly and disillusioned looking for a place to die when he came across the Sanada Clan. He spends some time with them and was enlightened with their ways. Category:GDWO Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Males